It is often desirable to capture video of a person giving a presentation. For example, it is common to videotape a presenter giving a slide presentation at a conference so that those who were not able to attend the conference are able to view the presentation at a later time. Such videotaping can be sub-optimal for a number of reasons. For example, when a presenter and slides are videotaped in the same frame, it is often difficult to view the slides. Further, use of dedicated videotaping equipment for performing such videotaping can be expensive.